This invention relates to a treatment device for sterilising containers by means of an electron beam, said device being provided with a particular protection system.
It is known, in particular by document U.S. Patent 2009/0045350, treatment devices comprising a rotary carousel comprising a rotary holding plate supporting a plurality of treatment stations arranged with regular angular spacing, each treatment station comprising sterilisation means which comprise an electron beam emitter, and holding means to hold a container under said emitter, said emitter being able to emit an electron beam passing through the upper opening of a container supported by said holding means, in order to sterilise the container, in particular the inner wall of said container.
In relation to a conventional chemical sterilisation, sterilisation by means of an electron beam is more effective in terms of sterilisation, is faster, and does not leave any residual traces after treatment.
Electron beam emitters however produce undesirable rays, in particular X rays, and therefore require shielding or protection systems to be provided in order to prevent any risk of propagation of rays towards the exterior, and as such protect the operators. The protection systems are formed by a protective chamber made from a lead base, wherein is placed the rotary carousel for the sterilisation, as well as the container infeed and discharge starwheels. Such protection systems are heavy, cumbersome, and very expensive.